Glitches
This page is a compilation (being the key word here, as some items may be directly copied from other pages of the wiki (though they are always linked in the title)) of glitches throughout the GOF2 universe that can benefit, hinder, or just downright confuse the player. Jumpgate to Void Space *1. Load up your Khador drive set to go to Void Space. *2. Making sure you are near a station, dock before the drive fully loads up. *3. Exit the station. *4. You will automatically be set on autopilot to go to the nearest Jumpgate. *5. When you reach the Jumpgate, a dialog box will pop up saying "Destination: 0. Travel to this system?" Select yes. *6. Voíla. You just Jumpgated to Void Space, free of any Energy Cells. *BONUS: One can probably use this glitch to use a Jumpgate to jump anywhere, like one can with a Khador drive, again, free of energy cells. Discovered by 8100DSTAR. Infinite Money (Works in Current Version 1.2.0) SAVE YOUR GAME BEFORE THIS DUPE GLITCH This is a less complicated version of the glitch. You only need 1 primary weapon, and Kaamo Club. I'll post the pictures later. Buy the weapon you want to dupe (scrolling is possible on iPads) then switch to another ship. Then, go to your hanger and see the results. This also works with secondaries. If you want a video to show you how, HERE. This glitch works by tricking the game into thinking that you have 1 weapon in storage. You MUST HAVE the Kaamo Club to do this glitch. In addition you MUST HAVE the minimum of 2 '''weapons of which you desire to dupe in order for it to work otherwise resulting in failure or loss. This '''DOES NOT mean you require the add on. If you got the club by bringing 50 Buskat and 30 million credits, you can still do the glitch. This glitch is documented in the following screen shots. If other people can try this glitch more information should be posted. There has been some trouble initializing the glitch in the past. It must be set up correctly before it works. This glitch is backed up whenever major edits are introduced. If this page is deleted for any reason most of the contents can be reposted. This glitch is also known to work with turrets, though, the idea should be the same. There have been known incidences where people have not done this glitch to the wire and have deleted many items that where very valuable. So as said above, save before you do this glitch, and when you delete a weapon, just load it again and restart. If anyone finds ways to do this with other items, such as secondary weapons, it would be appreciated to be known in an edit. Any additional information or warnings that anyone finds, please put it in the comments then write it down here. WARNING: DON'T SCROLL! Steps IMG_0965.PNG|Step 1, start out in load out page of a ship that has weapon slots IMG_0966.PNG|Step 2, add to one of the weapon slots the weapon that you want to dupe IMG_0967.PNG|Step 3, go back to the "store" page IMG_0968.PNG|Step 4, "sell" the weapon that you want to duplicate IMG_0969.PNG|Step 5, select a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0970.PNG|Step 6, go to a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0971.PNG|Step 7, go back to the "store" page IMG_0972.PNG|Step 8, "buy" the weapon back IMG_0973.PNG|Step 9, switch back to a ship with weapon slots IMG_0974.PNG|Step 10, equip the weapon that you want to dupe IMG_0975.PNG|Step 11, go back to the "store" page, you should see that a glitched weapon is on the left side IMG_0976.PNG|Step 12, "buy" the glitched weapon IMG_0977.PNG|Step 13, switch back to a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0979.PNG|Step 14, go to the "store" page, you should see another glitched weapon IMG_0980.PNG|Step 15, "buy" the glitched weapon IMG_0981.PNG|Step 16, select a ship with weapon slots IMG_0983.PNG|Step 17, such as shown here IMG_0984.PNG|Step 18, equip the weapon that you want to dupe IMG_0985.PNG|Step 19, go back to the "store" page and you should see another glitched weapon. Then repeat steps 12-19 to get infinite weapons that you can sell. A new trick that allows you to get multiple glitched weapons from the storage, instead of simply one. To do this, this requires that the weapon you want to duplicated must be in storage before you perform the glitch. For example, if you want to duplicate 10 Raccoons, you need to have 10 Raccoons in storage BEFORE you start the glitch. Perform the glitch as normal, but during Step 8, make sure you take ALL of the weapons you want to duplicate out of the storage. If you do this correctly, each time you duplicate the weapon, you will get the amount of weapons that was in the storage at the time before you started the glitch. Thus, if you had 10 Raccoons in storage before doing the glitch, and you did the glitch properly, you will obtain 10 new Raccoons every time you do the glitch. From experience, you can duplicate even thousands of weapons at a time. Note: To replicate a Primary it must be visible in shop view when you switch back WITHOUT SCROLLING. Secondary Weapon Glitch Requires Kaamo. This glitch allows you to buy any secondary weapon from a normal space station on demand. This way you can stock up on favorite secondaries and hard to build secondaries by spending money instead of game time searching for hard to get weapons, or hard to build weapons (think Shock Blast, liberators and fireworks, muh ha ha). The first step is to to build or buy a small inventory of the weapon you want to replicate and then return to Kaamo. Once you are docked in Kaamo: go to the hanger, load up your SHIP view and disconnect all secondary weapons. (When you reconnect your secondaries after the following steps these weapons will be the ones eligible for purchase at another space station.) Now switch back over to SHOP view. What happens with this glitch is that you can repurchase any number of secondaries up to the amount you leave at Kaamo. Say, for example, you have just made 10 Shock Blast and would like to make more the easy way. In shop view put the most you can back into the station and leave as few as your comfortable with on your ship. I always bring two in case I have to use one or accidentally fire off a secondary on my way to buy more (experience talking here). Now switch back to SHIP view and load up your secondaries. If your ship takes multiple secondaries, for every weapon you have done the last two steps on, the glitch will work. Also, if you have done the Primary weapon glitch, grab some primaries to sell so you can PAY for the weapons you are replicating. Do not save, just leave the station. Now use the jump gate to get to the closest LEVEL 7 station. I go to Bosemeh, though I am often at war with the Nivelians. Dock at the (level 7) station. Go to the Hanger, switch to ship view and DISENGAGE all your secondary weapons first. Then switch back to the shop and behold all the secondaries you left back at Kaamo are now available for purchase. By my example, you now have 8 shock blast available for purchase. When you return to Kaamo the 8 you left will still be there and you will have a total of 18 shock blast. Repeat these steps and in no time you will have all secondaries your heart desires! Cheers, Yeknom42 Pulseflect The Pulseflect was a glitched item which could be acquired prior to patch 1.5.1 in Galaxy on Fire 2, and was most likely a beta item which was left in the game by accident. It had no description, and couldn't be bought in shops. In rare cases, someone in the Space Lounge offered you this item. When used in flight, a pink bra was ejected out through the front of the ship, followed by the repeating sound of a tractor beam being used as it tracked to the nearest ship, either ally or enemy. When it made contact with the ship it exploded, dealing heavy damage. All Pulseflects were converted to AMR Sabers with patch 1.5.1. Retropulse The Retropulse was a glitched item which could be acquired prior to patch 1.5.1 in Galaxy on Fire 2, and was most likely a beta item which was left in the game by accident. It had no description, and couldn't be bought in shops. In rare cases, someone in the Space Lounge offered you this item. When used in flight, a pink bra was ejected out through the front of the ship, followed by the repeating sound of a tractor beam being used as it tracked to the nearest ship, either ally or enemy. When it made contact with the ship it exploded, dealing heavy damage. All Pulseflects were converted to AMR Saber with patch 1.5.1. Shureblock The Shureblock is a dismissed item, most likely a refused beta weapon. It has no description, and cannot be bought in shops. In rare cases, someone in the Space Lounge may offer you this item. When used in flight, a pink bra is ejected out through the front of the ship, followed by the repeating sound of a tractor beam being used as it wanders aimlessly for a while. If it comes in contact with another ship, it explodes instantly, dealing heavy damage. Shureblock1.PNG|The Shureblock. Shureblock2.JPG|The Shureblock being used. Shureblock3.JPG|The Shureblock explosion. IMG 0033-1-.JPG|A ward using the Retropulse/Shureblock IMG 0032-3-.JPG|The Retropulse/Shureblock in close. Wingman Glitch There is a glitch for wingmen where you can EMP them and take what is in their cargo hold, then dock and a station, come out again, and the same amount and type of cargo will be in their cargo bay again. Then, you can EMP them and take their cargo over and over again. You can easily get more than 100 Vossk Organs before the contract expires, then go to Eanya or Loma to sell them for more than 2,500,000 credits. You will get more profit by selling them at Loma, but only if you do not pay the bribe (which is more than 60,000 credits in this case) and manage to get past the fleet of Pirates guarding the station. This is one of the easiest way to make a huge profit, as you can buy almost anything after you sell the VOs, except the Mantis, Nemesis, S'Kanarr, VoidX, etc. Though not all wingmen have Anaans , this can still be worth your time if you don't have the Kaamo Club to perform the Kaamo Club glitch. Note: EMPing your wingmen WILL make your reputation for that wingman's faction go down. This is why you should EMP Factionless/cyborg wingmen. Red Plasma Glitch No information is known on what made this glitch happen, or how, though it seems that when some number of plasma is brought into to Kaamo Club the number of tons of Red Plasma is almost infinite. More information is needed. Though if this happens to anyone else it should be useful for building Chromo Plasma! IMG_1013.PNG|-BOTTOM- Number of red plasma glitched IMG_1012.PNG|-BOTTOM- Number of red plasma glitched AMR Liberator Very little information is known about this glitch. It is known that it is patched. It seems that someone could buy these from a station in the early versions of the game. It also seems that these are beta weapon for the Liberators that was left in the game by accident. IMG_0443.PNG|Glitch on GoF Lite showing an "AMR Liberator" IMG_0444.PNG|Glitch showing a man selling AMR Liberators Kaamo Ship Collector Medal Glitch To those who don't understand the wording, let me tell you what I did: - My credits was around 600k (under 1mil) - I'm using Gator Custom (GC) as my flagship - Go to somewhere that sell cheap ships. I usually go with Badger, Hiro, etc. Mido is a good place. - Choose and buy 1 cheap ship. Let's say I'm buying a Badger. The game would ask me whether I want to sell or keep my ship (GC), choose keep. So the GC is now delivered to Kaamo, and I'm driving a Badger - Go to Kaamo's hangar, and choose my original ship (GC). Voilà, a glitch maybe? Now the Badger is stored, so I have 2 Badger (I have one already) - Repeat from step 3 above. I got the medal with still around 100k-200k credits. I now have about 3-4 Badger, 2-3 Hiro, and some other duplicate cheap ships in my Kaamo hangar. Now that I got the medal, I can start selling the ships in the hangar for money... Inside a Terran Battleship (The ones that you can destroy) When I was in my Rhino trading (equipped with no scanners) sometimes there is a Battleship in the way between me and the station. I quickly turn it to auto pilot to the station and activate my booster(the 300% one) and I press the fast forward button. I am suppose to hit the Battleship and stop but instead I go through it and see the blueprint of it. Like when you use the Liberator and go through a building. This is especially cool when you have a healing ray and are inside when there is pirates attacking because the bullets hit the Battleship instead you. you constantly heal the Battleship with your healing rays. (not sure if you can shoot the pirates because i only achieved this with the Rhino.) Note: Most times you have to fly so that the battleship is between you and the Station and then try the glitch. I can't seem to do it with a fighter. Jumpgate Glitch There is a glitch when using a jumpgate. As shown below, the jumpgate is warping the ship (in this case it's a Dark Angel) to another system (Nesla). While the animation is not yet complete, or in other words, you haven't reached the destination, quickly pause the game and go to action freeze. You should get a picture quite similar to the one shown below. Swipe a few times, then unpause the game. After that happens, you be able to see your ship. You would also see that you are getting farther from the station and its planet. Jumpgate Warp.jpg|Warping through a jumpgate in frozen time. Khador Drive Glitches *If a player uses Khador Drive flying his ship upside-down, a graphical glitch occurs due to which the Drive animation is shown incorrectly. *When you are in the middle of using your Khador Drive and go to action freeze, if you swipe a few times then go out of it. The screen will flicker a bit and the camera angle will go weird. But that's not the best part. If you go back to action freeze really quickly, it will show the background. Wait a couple of seconds and the planets will 'shudder' into place. After another couple of seconds, the station, asteroids and ships (if there is any) will appear. Then your ship and Khador Drive animation will appear (but, of course, in frozen time). If you do it just right, then go can freely move the camera around the back of the 'vortex'. And sometimes, the camera will come round the back of the ship, and you will know what it feels like to be right in front of the vortex. Category:Other